On top of alice!
by twilightmamaof3
Summary: What happens when the cullens except alice go hunting? Bella is sexually frustrated from edwards rules. what happens when alice turns bella on by accident? secrets spill. dnt -authored by lexi!
1. proface

PROFACE:

To say i was embarresed would be an understatement. Carlisle,esme,jasper and edward were all standing at the bedroom door stareing at me and alice. We lay naked. Both two shocked to move from there entrance. So i was laying on the bed legs apart and alice was on top of me no longer kissing my soft lips with her stone sweet vampire ones. Shit! Well what did they expect edward an his god damn bounderies and jasper hadnt gave alice any in a month. "Get yer clothes on now!" Carlisle snapped. Then shutting the door to give us some privacy. We were in trouble an we both knew it.


	2. chapt1

_**chapter#1: leaveing alice to babysit**_

_**bellas pov:**_

"I'll be back in a few days love i promise" Edward said gently swipeing my hair behind my ear. I leaned my lips to his kissing him softley. He deepend the kiss fuck i needed more. I moved my hand to try and undo his button down shirt. He smiled sitting us both down on the bed he had gotten just for me. Damn it why does he always fucking stop. I swear im going to explode. "Alice will be here so you wont be alone" he continued as if we hadnt just stopped and made out. I nodded my head looking stuck his fingers under my chin pulling it to his mouth kissing me lightly and standing up. "I love you my boo boo bella" he wisperd. I smiled up at him. "I love you to eddiekins." He smiled back and went to bend down and kiss me when the door burst open. "Hurry up eddiekins pack yer damn diapers and lets go im hungry" emmett whined. I rolled my eyes. "Bye love" edward said then chased emmett out the door i heard a thud and an "owww" from emmett. Boys.

I layed back on the bed it was friday edward would be back early monday morning. Great 3 days of 'gulp' alice. Not even ten minutes went by and alice came bargeing into the room i jumped "ALICE!" i yelled she just smiled "I could have been naked for god sake." She giggled that wind chime laughter. _god she is hot today in those low rider chick jeans and hot pink tank! _Wait wtf?! Did i just think that? Alice just looked at me with that evil fucking pixie grin. Something was up. Please dont be bella barbie.

"I would have seen that" Alice smarted back. "evil pixie" i mutterd under my breath. She heard me an giggled again. "Come on bella i have the perfect store to take you to" She rushed with a smile pulling my arm lifting me from the bed. I groaned "Alice no shopping today please!" i begged. she just laughed pulling me out the door and down the stairs to the liveing room. "Get yer jacket" she demanded and headed to the garage. I did as told sulking all the way might i add. When i got to the garage alice was bent over tying her laces. So her fine ass was sticking up right at me. Her already low rise jeans going down farther showing her black lace thong. I think i stopped breathing i just wanted to go over there an lick her back while grabbing that little ass. All two soon she stood up an shoffled to the car getting in. I went to the passanger side with a blank expression getting in. She sped out of the garage without a word when we hit the road turned on the radio.

_....she's got me spenden_

_oh spenden all yer money on me_

_an all yer time on me....._

alice started wiggle danceing in her seat i chanced a look my eyes automattically going to her breasts that were bounceing with every movement. she had to be about a c cup. I could see her perked nipples pressing through the fabric. She had a major case of T.H.O. And it was hot. Alice looked at me i quickley looked away but i know she saw i could tell from her smile. Wait she smiled at me? Did she not mind me checken out her tits? Ok banish that though bella.

"Where are we going?" i asked her nervousley as she sped down the road. Alice smile again 'god i love that smile'. She looked over to me "Bella i am takeing you to your first sex store" she exclaimed excidedly. "WHAT?!" i screamed oh god this is gonna be a long day. Lookeing at dildo's with alice's hot ass this can only end badley." Alice.....why?" Is all i could say. She smiled again. "Lezbo love (the store) just opened in port angeles we have to see it." she squiled as if it was an obviose answer.

"Alice but why a lesbien sex store. yer married and im engaged" i stated. She looked at me smile faltering. "Im also not getting none" she said stiffley. "And i know your not eather" And with that it dropped. I went back to stareing ahead carefull not to look at her perky tits again. God i feel like a dike. Alice was my best friend and my fiancee's sister for fucking christs sake. It got really silent as "circus" by brittney spears came on. I looked at the radio wanting to start a convorsation. "She is such a slut" i said. alice giggled nodding. "Ya but she is fucking hot as hell i would do her" I looked at her eyes popping. "What?!" i asked. is alice a lezbo? no she's with jasper she cant be. "Um...alice are you gay?" i asked ok that came out all wrong. But instead of getting mad alice laughed. She shook her head "nope" she said popping the p. I was confused "But you just said you would fuck a girl." I said still stunned. She giggled again. "Not gay....Bi." Wtf alice cullen beauty queen and pixie extrordenare was bi she liked it both ways wow. Now i dint feel so bad for wanting to fuck her. Wait did i just say that? Do i wanna fuck her? Wow im confused. "come on bella you cant say you have never looked at a girl an thought i would tap that" i looked at her but my silence was her answer. "Im not gay!" i slightley snapped. "I love edward." She smiled. "Ever even wanted to try it?" She asked.

I looked down she was being truthfull with me i should be with her. "Yes" i wisperd shyley. "Have you ever?" she asked. "NO!" i said shocked she would ask that. Wait! "Have you?" i asked. She smiled but kept lookeing at the road. "Who?!" i asked turning in my seat. What girl was lucky enough to get alices sweet ass. She looked reluctant. "You cant say anything" she demanded i nodded my head eagerly. "Rose" she wisperd. I gasped. "OMG really? where was emmett? where was jasper? when? where? how? what?" she put her hand up to my mouth giggling atmy quistions. "Yes" shee said. my eyes grew wider i needed to know. " The rest of the family had gone hunting me and rosalie had stayed home to go shopping in seattle when we got home nobody was home an from the looks of my vision they wouldnt be for another day. shopping makes me an rose both horny usually we go home an fuck our men but that wasnt possible. We had got some toys from spencers. So me an rose decided to take turns with the strap on an vibrateing butt plugs. We fucked for about 5 hours straight Rose knew how i liked it haven heard me instructing jaz and i had seen rose in my visions fucking emmett so i knew she liked it rough so we pleased eachother." I sat with my mouth gapeing i dint know what to say but my pantys were fucken wet now. Alice looked between my legs an to my face she could smell my arousal. Shit!

Alice reached her hand over to rub my centerfold of my jeans. Ok i think im officiolly bi. Alice is gonna make me come in my pants. "Alice" I moaned. She looked at me with lustfull black eyes. Edward never went this far. She pulled over to the side of the forest road and looked at me....

* * *

**what ya think?? should i continue? An alice taken virgin bella to a sex store hehehe how will it end? i need 6 reviews to continue. sorry for the cliffy.**


	3. chapter2

**hey thanks for the kick ass fucking reviews they rocked my mother fucking world and got me to wright more. hehehe whats gonna happen at the side of the road. and btw this story is dedicated to my mother fucken bff marryann dodge. my own personal alice. with a little advice from kandi (my rosalie).**

* * *

_**Chapter#2: a hole new level of experience**_

_last time: alice __reached her hand over to rub my centerfold of my jeans. Ok i think im officiolly bi. Alice is gonna make me come in my pants. "Alice" I moaned. She looked at me with lustfull black eyes. Edward never went this far. She pulled over to the side of the forest road and looked at me...._

Oh my god was this really happening? My heart began to quicken in pace from fear and from excitement im not sure wich was more but i knew alice could smell the adrinaline in my blood. She leaned her face into mine. "Close your eyes" she wisperd sexely. I obeyed. Next thing i knew i had the cold sensation of her lips on mine they were like suger cane an lollypops overly sweet. She began moveing her lips against mine and mine moved to. Her arm reached around me gently tangling itself into my hair. "Alice" i moaned. She seemed to like that her grip on my hair tightend by a fraction. I wanted all that she would give me. We were already pusheing the boundries that edward set for himself and I.

I parted my lips silently begging her to enter but not expecting her to edward would have pulled the plug by now but she dint she obliged with my need. Her sweet icy tongue slipping into my mouth tasting like a mother fucken popsicle but oh so much sweeter. Our tongues battled for dominence hers won of course. I dared to move bringing my hands up. One fisting into her spikey hair and the other on the middle of her back pulling her flush to me. "_bella!"_ she moaned into my mouth. I was fucking soaked right now. I was really enjoying myself but i was so confused. Alice pulled away to let me breath. I opend my eyes looking at her. She had a huge grin on her face but her eyes were still filled with lust.

She let her hand out of my hair and scooted back into her seat but never breaking eye contact. "Wow" was all i could say. Alice giggled. "So..." she pressed. I looked at her with a playfull glare. "Alice you already know what im going to say so why ask?" i said. Her smile grew wider. "Becouse my dear bella i want to hear you say it." She said seductively. I blinked clearly dazzled. Wait did alice just dazzle me? "Alice are you dazzling me?" i asked with a slight grin. She shrugged her shoulders innocently. I shook my head to clear it alice just mother fucking dazzled me. I decided to answer her. Now i was very anxiose to get to this sex store with alice. Not to mention get home.... "Alice it was just....wow....i have never felt that...that turned on by anybody except edward" i admitted sheepishly. Her grin was huge at this point her once black eyes now back to there natural golden shine. "Has edward ever done that?" alice asked with an evil glint in her eye. She knew that answer what was she trying to do to me? I shook my head embarresed. Alice giggled again 'she is doing that alot tonight' "Well now you have gotten a hole new level of experience" she chided.

Alice started the car back up and took off again. My mind was raceing from so many mother fucking mixed emotions wtf?! im not even a vampire yet how can i feel so many god damn things at once. This is so frustrateing. Alice placed her hand on my leg as she drove. Damn it she was driveing me mad my fucking core was steaming for her touch. My hole body tingling with chills. Oh my Alice! "Alice" i gasped. she looked at me But before i could say anything she spoke up "Im in love with you to" alice said sweetly.

"What...i....was....what.....really?" was all my damn human brain could get out. Alice laughed at me. "I have had a crush on you for a while hun" alice wisperd. "But im just...just...plain" i stutterd. How could this fucking pixie princess be in love with me? Alice shook her head still laughing. "Edwards right bella you dont see yourself clearly" before i could properly object she put her hand up to let herself continue. I nodded. "But where edward is being to safe i might get a little rough" she said slyley "i like it kinky."

That was it someone pushed flow in my pants. I just fucking jizzed my pants. Alice could smell it but instead of laughing at me she looked at me her eyes black once again. "God bella you smell heavenly. like strawberrys and freesia" She said takeing a deep breath through her nose and holding it. Her black eyes smoldering. "You need this" she said and i noticed we had just pulled up to a black brick building with a hot pink sighn saying. 'LEZBO LOVE'

Wow the building itself looked fucking orgasmic. Alice parked in the v.i.p parking. What the hell v.i.p parking at a mother fucking sex shop? "Um alice why is there v.i.p parking at a lesbien sex store". Alice laughed and stared at the side of the building (it was starting to get dark) there was a big guy standing there and a short line of skimpy looking girls waiting on the oppisite side of a red rope. "Aliceeee..." i said putting my hand in my hair now i undertstood why she had dressed me so damn skimpy. "Is this a motherfucking club?" i asked into my hands. Alice giggled takeing my hands away and lifting my head to look at her. "Yes bella" why me? She dint give me time to object she was out and at my door pulling me out.

"Aliceee" i whined. she just laughed walking past the lighn of 20 or so slutty dressed girls. Alice grabbed her shirt and pulled it down showing more cleevage my jaw dropped. Alice laughed pushing my mouth shut and pulling my shirt down to. I had to admit my tits looked pretty good. My thoughts were cut short as we reached the big bouncer. "Hi guy" alice squiled the big scary guy looked at her and grinned. "Alice how are ya girlfriend" guy said in a slightley gay tone, nice.

He pulled the rope open letting me and alice pass grabbing alice's ass as we passed. Alice dragged me by the arm into the flashing lights of the club. My jaw dropped once again as i saw tables with alchahol and dildo's all atop of them alice took me in the middle of the floor and started grinding against me. I put my hands on each of her hips grinding against her ass with my wet core. alice tipped her head back licking me neck. Her eyes went behind me and she giggled. I looked behind me an gasped. What were they doing here oh my god!

* * *

_**hehehehe another cliffy sorry i just love your reviews so much i need more. I need a total of 25 reviews to wright chapter 3. so who did she see? has to be a female. think on it an review hehehe**_


	4. chapter3

_**you love me you really fucking love me. hehehe i love you to and for all yer reviews this chapter will be longer and i wont leave a cliffy just this once ok. :-). Ok im getting hot i dont know about you. Btw i need a co-author you have to be a lez or bi so you understand the story pm me if your im sorry but it cant be the cullens she saw remember there hunting.**_

_

* * *

_

_last time:__He pulled the rope open letting me and alice pass grabbing alice's ass as we passed. Alice dragged me by the arm into the flashing lights of the club. My jaw dropped once again as i saw tables with alchahol and dildo's all atop of them alice took me in the middle of the floor and started grinding against me. I put my hands on each of her hips grinding against her ass with my wet core. alice tipped her head back licking me neck. Her eyes went behind me and she giggled. I looked behind me an gasped. What were they doing here oh my god!_

_**chapter#3: drunken vampire and intoxicated klutz**_

It was louren and jessica. Both girls grinding the hell out of eachother. Lourens hand was rubbing the crotch of jessica's leather short shorts. Ok why is that kinda hot? Jessica had her eyes closed as louren pressed her crotch into her ass. "MMMM" jess moaned. I stood shock still. "Bella?" i looked back forward only to see angela walking up to us hand in hand with....Emily?! wtf she is sams girl ok this has to be a dream somebody pinch me. Alice pinched my arm. "oww what the fuck was that for?" i asked her. "Your not dreaming" alice giggled. Emily wrapped her arm s around angelas waist and kissed her neck. "D...d..does sam know your here?" i asked they laughed. "Bella this is a secret club no men know about it" angela answerd me. Wow. "But it was nice seeing you were going to the play room" emily said pulling angela along with her to a big red door at the other end of the room. "The playroom?" i asked.

Alice giggled. "I dont think your ready for that yet" she smiled at me. Is she for real? Ok whatever. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bar. " 4 slippery nipples, a screaming orgasm ,a blue balls on the rock and a glass of straight vodka 100 proof" she orderd. The female bartender nodded "right away ali" she answerd. Ali?! hell naw nobody calls her ali well mabe me mabe ill start callen her that. Alice saw me glareing at the bartender and playfully slapped my ass. "jelouse?" she asked. My glare stopped and i blushed ok thats embarressing. I dont own alice jasper does and anyhow she can take care of herself she is a vampire for fucking crying out loud.

Alice petted my hair with her fingers. "alice?" i asked she looked at me just as our well my drinks (being vampires dont drink human beverages) "hmmm?" she answerd pulling a vial out of her pocket of red liquid. Wtf was that? Ok i forgot my quistian. I watched her as she took the large glass of vodka and poured the red liquid into it. so it was 3/4 vodka and 1/4 the red liquad. I gasped as she stirred it with a straw and took a sip. "Alice is that...." i couldnt finish. She looked up at me an smiled. She nodded moutheing the word 'blood' "How....what...who?" i stutterd she giggled and pressed her lips against my ear. "Its some of the donated blood carlilsle keeps stocked for you just in case ya know its my version of a bloody marry" she said. wow she was getting drunk off human blood an vodka. Whatever ,bottoms up i thought as i picked up a shot glass of carmel collored liquer. (the slippery nipple) i downed it wow thats good an it makes me feel all warm.

_**1 hour later**_

I had downed all the alchaholic drinks alice had ordered and had also orderd a screw driver and a fuzzy navel yummy. I was pretty much trashed. So was alice she had 4 of her 'bloody marrys'. "Alice i think you are a fairy queen" i slurred staggering an holding onto the barstool. Alice giggled "Nope nope my bella wella i is a mother fucken pixie get it right" We both laughed. I waved my hand absentmindedly in front of my face "Weeeeeeeee" i giggled. "Ali...ali...looky i got vampire speed dont you see my hand goes so fast its a blur." That was to much me and alice had fallen onto our benches laughing our assess off.

"Whats so funny wierdos" we heard from behind us. We both turned to see jessica and louren. "Fuck you dike!" i slurred to jessica apparently alchahol makes her brave. They both stared at me wide eyed i usually dint curse in front of peaple. But i was fucken drunk so i dint give a rats ass. "What did you say?!" louren said getting into my face. Ewww her breath smelled. "I see you been eating jess no wonder you smell like fish" i stated alice started laughing again clutching her sides. louren an jess scowled. "Well smell up she is all mine" louren said blowing in my face. uh oh! i already felt a little sick but that did it. ~Barf~ i puked right in lourens face getting it in her mouth an on her hair. It splatterd all over jessica. They both looked horror struck. But ran off towards the bathroom practically in tears.

Alice was laughing so damn hard still she had fallen off her bar stool onto the pink plush carpet. I knew she was ok she was a vampire after all. But i dint wanna be rude. So i leaned down and offered her my hand. She gladley excepted and then flung herself into my arms she put her lips to my ear "You dont gotta worry about me tasten like fish" she said smoothely. What?! wow did she just give me permision to eat her. Wow! Just fucken WOW!

Alice started giggleing. "I think yer ready bella" she wisperd seductively. Ready? Huh? I looked at her confussed. "The play room" was all she answerd. I nodded now excited as she grabbed my arm and led me to the big red door angela and emily had gone through. As we walked in it was a round room with doors all around and a wooden deans desk with a lady standing behind it so busseness like. "Public or private?" the lady asked looking up at alice. She smiled "Oh alice...public" she said. Alice shook her head "Nope sorry amy got a newbie" She said tucking me to her side. They shared a short laugh. But the lady leaned down and handed alice a golden key "Room 253" She stated.

"Is this a hotel to?" i asked as alice led me to a small wooden door with the nuber 253 on it. Alice shook her head no. And unlocked the door leading me in and shutting it. I looked around the black light lit room. Handcuffs hunng from the walls. toys lay everywhere and i dont mean regular toys i mean gag balls, boxed dildo's, Lube despencers of every kind hung from the wall. "This is a private play room" Alice stated and she led me to the full side bed with blood red comfoters. "I like to be dominet" alice stated matter of factly. I just nodded an gulped. I was beyond nervouse but still drunk an no longer sick.

"Ill be right back" Alice stated and she ran into the side door with vampire speed she was back within two seconds. Now wearing a slutty cop outfit. a little leather long sleep shirt and laether shorts. Damn it was tight and she carried a wip wow this was hot.**(a/n link to picture of cop outfit on profile)**. Ok this was a little embarresing. my dad was a alice made a fuckeing sexy cop and i was ready for her to have her way with me. I wanted this i needed this release. Alice was swirling a pair of handcuffs. "Strip" she demanded. I happily and quickley obliged.

I felt a little self conciose sitting on this big red bed my legs crossed to covor myself alice watching me the hole time. I dont think i could have blushed any harder then i was. "Bella" alice wisperd soothingly. "You have no need to be emmbarresed" i just blushed deeper. "Your are beautifull" she said rubbing the side of my face soothingly.

I looked up into her golden eyes. I saw notheing but sencerity. I silently nodded. "Well lets have some fun then" i said with a giggle. Alice layed me gently on the bed. "We'll start out slow" she wisperd. Laying sweet kisses down my neck and around my breasts. "MMmmm" i moaned. Alice smiled against my bare flesh gently suckling my hardend nipple flicking it with her tongue. her hand lay an icy trail down my breasts an stomach grabbing my hip and sqeezing. Her hand rubbed my inner leg never quit touching my quivering sex. "Alice" i slightly whined i dint want teased i wanted her.

She grabbed my hands when i tryed to force hers on me. " ah ah ah noughty girl" alice chided, She raised my hands easily above my head and handcuffed them to the headbored. Damn it this was gonna be torture. after my hands were in place she let them go. The handcuffs easily supporting my arms waight. she laid a trail of sweet wet cold kisses down my stomach entell she reached the top of my pubic bone. "You smell heavenly" she said looking up to me her black eyes smoldering. Before she dug in at vampire speed. I gasped as her cold tongue licked between my hot wet slits. Oh my god this felt fucking amazeing. "Oh...Alice" i screamed thrusting my cunt into her face. She giggled slightly. "You like that bella?" She asked. "mmmm" was all i could answer. This felt so good. I gasped again as alice thrust her middle finger into my core makeing me moan in pleasure.

She started her thrusts slow and gentle but they quickley became harder and faster. Jesus she was good, she added another finger. "Fuck!...ALICE!" i yelled as my core tightend around her fingers. She leaned her haed down to slurp up my juices. When i started comeing down from my orgasmn i looked at alice with a sheepish smile. I wanted to do that to her. "My turn" i said. She shook her head with a smile. "Ah ah ah i dint say you could talk" Alice said smuggly. I had a feeling now that i had just had my first orgasm real orgasm she was gonna play her game now.

"There are some rules" she said standing up an paceing at the end of the bed smacking the wip into her hand. " 1st while we are in this room i am in charge" she kept paceing i just followed her with my eyes. "2nd you will call me mistress ali while we are in here" i nodded. "And when i say to do something you do it then an there or you will be punished" oh god she was turning me on. "Are we understood" she said looking at me stopping her paceing, "Yes" i answered. She slightly glared at me. "I mean yes mistress ali" i quickley corrected.

"Are you a virgin bella?" she asked. What?! She knew i was. " Yes mistress ali" i answerd. She smiled. "Are you willing to give that to me to make it eaier on eddward?" she asked. I thought about that. that was our main problem edward was afraid to spill any sort of blood in fears of releasing the monster in him. This would help him yes i would do anything to help make it easier for my first time with him. "Yes mistress ali" i answerd. She smiled trying to hide an excited giggle. She climbed onto the bed on her knees. Pushing my knees up and apart. She reached on the side of the bed for something and came back up with a box upon opening it i noticed what looked like a glass dildo it was completelty see through. "Im going to use this bella becouse it is hard and cold just like edward" I nodded. But i was kinda scared now. I had heard there is pain involved with your first time. "For edward" i wisperd under my breath. "I smell your adrinaline bella" alice said softly again. "Dont be scared" I opend my eyes as she began rubbing some clear lube onto the huge glass cock. "alice thats to big" She let it pass me not calling her mistress this time becouse she smelt and felt my fear.

"So is edward" Alice answerd. What that class cock was like almost 4 fingers wide and at least 9 inches long. Oh god! "Open your legs now!" Alice commanded as i had shut them out of fear. I dint listen i was to scared. Alice evily grinned she slightly smacked the side of my ass with her whip. "Oww" i squiked. "Obey your mistress" she playfully growled. I did as told and opened my legs slowley nervousely. "It will be fine" alice said picking up the ball gag from the floor and placeing it in my mouth. I nodded.

She placed the cold slippery glass head at my intrence. "Ready?" she asked soothingly. I knew she wanted to be in controll but she also wanted me to be comfortable with my first time. I nodded as she slipped the tip into me it was cold but it felt so good. She stopped when she hit my barrier. "Take a deep breath" she orderd. I took a deep breath as she slammed into me bursting my barrier. Even through the ball in my mouth you could hear my muffled scream. A salty tear escapeing my eye. She kept the dick in place deep within me. "You ok?" she asked looking slightly worried. I nodded as i felt her pull the dildo slightley out i felt the blood trickle down my leg. "Bella" she gasped lookeing down her black eyes smoldering. She removed the dildo and licked up the blood. When her head lifted she looked just wow. She slammed the dildo back into me. And started pumping me at vampire speed."uh uh uh oh alice!" i moaned. She liked that and started pumping me harder eventiolly reaching vampire speed. "Alice!" i screamed as my walls began to tighten around the glass cock. I came shooting it down the side of the dildo and alice's hand. Alice stopped slowley removeing the dildo sticking it in her mouth and sucking all i had gave her from it. Then licking her hand clean. She layed the glass dildo down on the end of the bed and unhooked my handcuffs.

"Stay" she orderd. I obeyed my legs felt like mother fucking jelly anyhow. She stood from the bed and stripped the cop outfit letting it drop to the floor. Her succulant breasts bounceing lightley turning me on once again. And she was bare just like me i wonderd if vamps had to shave or wax or if that was just part of there natural perfection. "Your perfect" i wisperd. alice giggled but then turned seriese. "What would you like to do to your mistress isabella?" she asked. "Everything mistress ali" i answerd i did to i wanted to tear her mother fucking ass up. She lay beside me on the bed. "Please me bella" she orderd i quickley got up and obeyed i leaned over her naked body with mine and began kissing her. I could taste myself on her lips. "MMM" i moaned into her mouth. she grapped my ass "eat me isabella" she said seductively. I leaned down and trailed kisses around her breasts takeing turns pulling each one into my mouth. god she was delisiose my faverite flaver of popsicle.

my kisses started trailing down her stomach reaching her pubic bone and laveing my tongue against it. licking all the way down slipping my warm tongue into her cherry flaverd cunt. "Oh bella" she maoned as i began tongue fucking her as she did me. A few times roughley sucking and biteing her clit. Rubbing my tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves. I bit and licked and fucked intell she poured her sweet mother fucking juices into my mouth. I drank everything she gave me it was so fucking amazeing it had my body tingling. I lay beside her for a few minutes. Alice rubbing my hair as i play with her naked breasts. I yawned.

"Bella are you ready?" alice asked sweetly. "mmmm" i answerd sleepily. I heard her giggle before getting up. she helped me dress it was 11pm we had gotten here at 6 so we had fucked awhile. After getting dressed she wrapped my arm over her shoulder and she put hers around my waist sopporting most of my waight. I vagely remember getting into her yellow porche and beginning the drive. "I love you alice" i said. "I love you to bella" she replyed with a light kiss to my lips. And everything went black i was exhosted.

* * *

**what ya think? thanks for the reviews i need at least 30 total to put up chapter 4. i worked hard on this chapter. ya read ya review good or bad. And as promised i dint use another cliffy. depending on my next reviews depends if i do the next. so what ya think should happen next?**


	5. Chapter4

_last time:_

_"Bella are you ready?" alice asked sweetly. "mmmm" i answerd sleepily. I _

_heard her giggle before getting up. she helped me dress it was 11pm we had _

_gotten here at 6 so we had fucked awhile. After getting dressed she wrapped my _

_arm over her shoulder and she put hers around my waist sopporting most of my _

_waight. I vagely remember getting into her yellow porche and beginning the _

_drive. "I love you alice" i said. "I love you to bella" she replyed with a light _

_kiss to my lips. And everything went black i was exhosted._

_**Chapter#4: almost ate her!**_

_**(alice's pov:)**_

Wow bella was more amazeing then i had ever thought she would be. Now i understood tonya and her clan. There sexual pull to the humans. Wow humans were amazeing. Feeling bella's walls close around my fingers. And listening to her moan and her blood. God her blood it was fantasticle. Now i understood edward and how he could resist her blood her body calls even more. I have no idea how he resisted her body this long though. Bella was sitting in the pasenger seat as i sped down the road. I slowley lifted my hand and put her silky hair behind her ear.

By the time we reached my house it was midnight bella was still sound alseep. I pulled in the garage parking beside carlisles car. Getting out at vampire speed and makeing my way to bellas side. I opened her door lifting her out gently. I took a deep breath in smelling the aftermath of her arousal hit me like fucking wild fire. "Alice.....again" she mumbled in her sleep. She was dreaming about me. My face slipped into a huge smile as i made my way to the liveing room laying her on the long couch. "Edward you back.....alice you front" WTF!? She was dreaming about a threesome. I giggled but it was a nervouse sound japer would be pist if he ever cought me with edward bella there or not. Jazz had no problem with me being with girls He watched when i had sex with kate danali years ago jacking off to it. But a guy is a hole nother story. What would edward think? "Edward fuck alice" bella demanded in her sleep. This girl never ceases to amaze me. She loved edward but she trust me enough to fuck him an not steal him. I smiled.

But edwards my brother ewww! I admire her trust in me but i dont think i could do that. I leaned down smelling as beautifull bella became more aroused. I just wanted to eat her again. Yummy. Edward had no clue what he is missing. I leaned down kissing bellas clothed stomach slipping my finger under her waist band. God i want to eat her. Her smell is killing me no pun intended. STOP! i told myself. No i need her!I started pulling her pants down.

_vision:_

_i leaned my head down taking in bella's scent oh god._

_I slowley pulled her pants down. I could see her throbbing _

_pussy as she became more aroused. I leaned down_

_slipping my tongue into her wet fold. i Gently bit her clit _

_makeing sure to not draw blood. "MMMM bella" i said a little to _

_loudley she gasped. I lifted up to see if she was ok at the_

_same time she sat up quickley. my head hit her face i heard _

_the cartalage in her nose break. And i smelled her sweet sweet_

_blood flowing. i looked up at her. She had her hand on her nose _

_trying to stiffle the blood it dint work. "Alice!" she said looking _

_at me noticeing my black eyes. I couldnt help it i lunged for_

_her neck she screamed but that scream was cut off short_

_as my razor sharp teeth broke the skin on her neck and gulped_

_her ever so sweet blood entell she was dry. _

_When i was done i layed her empty body down on the couch_

_"oh my god what have i done?!" i screamed._

"Gasp!" oh my god. This vision can not come true edward will kill me and i would let him how could i kill my best friend. I could tell my eyes were black from lust and from the vision of so much blood. I looked at her throbbing pulse on her neck. Just one drink wouldnt hurt would it? No alice get the fuck out of here! I let go of bellas pants and ran out the door at vampire speed. I would not kill my best friend, my lover.

I ran as fast as i could entell i could smell notheing but tree's and animals. I need to hunt. i thought to myself. Mabe i should let bella know. I pulled out my phone and text her. When done i set my phone on a tree branch. so it wouldnt get broke. and i let my scences take over. Ahh elk!

_**(bella pov:)**_

I woke up kinda groggy. I was on the couch and i was freezeing. I looked around the dark room although i couldnt see anything it was pitch black. "Alice..." i called. after 2 minutes nobody answerd. "ALICE!!!" i screamed. Still no answer. I sat up noticeing my pants were slightley down showing the top of my pubic bone. i pulled my pants up and pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I opened it. There was a text from alice and two from edward.

**alice: went to hunt near by be back hopefully before you wake (sent at 1:30am)**

it was now 3am.

**edward: hey babe i miss you so very much cant wait to get home are you haven fun with alice? she aint tortureing you to death right?**

that was scent at 7pm tonight.

**edward: isabella please hun answer me im scared to death. are you ok? Please tell me alice hasnt eaten you?! (scent at 11pm)**

I had to slightley giggle couse alice had eaten me just not the way he thought. Hmmm i should leave him hangeing. i thought but then my phone buzzed again i had another text it buzzed again it kept buzzing entell i had like 5.

**edward: God damn it isabella marie swan please alice is not answering are you ok? (3am)**

**Emmett: Bells are you ok eddie is freaken the fuck out (3 am)**

**carlisle: bella please text edward or me if you are mad at him (3:01am)**

**Edward: bella i cant lose you baby please ill do anything please just answer me. (3:01am)**

**jasper: please tell me my gf hasnt ate you. Eds trying to kill me(3:01am)**

_buzz_

**edward: WERE COMEING BACK. AND BELLA BETTER BE OK! (3:02AM)**

oh goody this wasnt good if he came home right now and knew alice left me he would be pist. I smelled like sex and if i could smell it he definitly would.

i started texting to him fast.

**bella to edward: edward im fine hun im trying to sleep. sorry wasnt ignoreing you -b-**

there that should be better

**bella to jasper: jazz alice did not eat me...lmao...well im alive i should say. -b-**

i couldnt help the fit of giggles. I wonder if jasper will understand.

**edward: omg! thank goodness bella you had me worried sick i love you so so so much (3:05am)**

i laughed again this was funny he really thought alice could kill me.

**jasper: oh thank god edward was about to throw me an alice to the volturi. Wait what do you mean? did alice bite you? no you couldnt text! whats going on bella? i wont tell edward dont worry i have no desire to die.(3:05am)**

should i tell him hmmm? mabe ill give him some clues see if he can get it.

**bella to jasper: no she did not bite me. She did eat me .**

**bella to edward: i love you to babe now goodnight.**

that should give him the hint. i waited 15 minutes nobody texting back so i layed it down and lay back on the couch. Shit im freezeing. I got up and went up to the bathroom on the second floor. Grabbing to big fluffy white towels on my way. I set the temp just perfect on the shower. Then stripping my i watched my clothes fall i couldnt help but remember the last time my clothes were off.

As i stepped into the hot shower water. makeing my goosebumps disapear. The memorys of last night flooded my head.

When i was done with my shower i got up and wrapped one towel around my body and one on my hair. Shit i forgot my clothes. So i made my way to edwards room grabbing my ratty sweats and tank. after putting them on i skipped carefully down the stairs. I flipped a light on. My phone on the coffee table was lit up. I picked it up. 3 new messages.

**jasper:omg you fucked my wife!? oh wow dont worry i wont tell edward but wow.(3:25am)**

**emmett: jesus bella yer going to pussy now wow why the fuck did you wait tell i was gone i wanna join you an rose could do it. (3:26am)**

**jasper: sorry em took my phone dont worry he wont tell anyone but watch it he may try to catch you guys in action now(3:30am)**

_oh joy now i have a fuck hot female vamp fucken me and now my fiances brother wants it to jesus i aint got enough pussy to go around this aint an all you can eat buffet!_

* * *

**well what ya think? Ya i know its a lil different but her i fucken felt like it. Sorry it took so long to update my kids have r.s.v so im not gonna be on to much in the next two weeks but i will keep posting as often as possible so keep reviewing i need 45 reviews to do chapter 5 an i may do 6 at the same time. so ya an tell me what you want to happen?**


End file.
